


I know you wanna get a taste

by spicyboyfriend



Series: Put My Hands On You [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kind of ???, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: This time, it was Yugyeom who had Jinyoung pressed to the mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i started writing a sorta sequel to [perfect in an imperfect way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032996) but i scrapped two drafts of it (and finally on the third draft i wrote smth im proud of so that'll be up in like a week probably), but this smut part was from one of the scrapped drafts idk i liked how it turned out so here i am posting it. are you proud of me mom.
> 
> you don't have to read part 1 to get this at all it's literally just smut dwai.  
> very lightly edited and by lightly i mean i haven't looked at this since i wrote it a month ago forgive me if there are mistakes

This time, it was Yugyeom who had Jinyoung pressed to the mirror.

With his hands on either side of his body, he braced himself against it as Yugyeom rocked his hips against Jinyoung’s still clothed ass, painfully hard underneath the confines of his jeans. Yugyeom had worn leather pants, a stupid idea in and of itself Jinyoung decided when he watched Yugyeom struggle to tug them on that morning. Besides that, it was so hot out, Jinyoung wondered if he could get away with wearing nothing at all when he went to bed. Most of the time, the others members left him alone to relax and sleep when they had days off, but he couldn’t count on whether or not Bambam and Yugyeom would come barreling into his room and wake him up.

His breaths felt hot as they bounced off the mirror, steam building up in little puffs. Yugyeom bit down on the back of his neck, and Jinyoung bucked forward, hips meeting the mirror as he desperately searched for the attention his cock longed for. Yugyeom repeated his action, this time sucking hard and pulling away once he was satisfied with the red mark he left behind. Jinyoung swatted him away.

“M-my hair isn’t long enough to cover that up, you know that by now!” He said in frustration. Yugyeom hummed against his skin, nodding and kissing it.

“Guess you’ll have to wear a lot of jackets, or collared shirts.” Yugyeom’s breath ghosted over Jinyoung’s skin with a feverish temperature, Jinyoung panting and resting his forehead against the cool mirror to calm himself. It did nothing for him, but he willed himself to take a breath, take a second and push Yugyeom off of him so they could catch up with the rest of the other members.

“This isn’t fair.” Jinyoung said desperately, cadence of his voice rising in pitch as soon as Yugyeom’s hand ran down his chest, fingers tickled against the patch of pubic hair leading down into his jeans, to his hardening dick. Yugyeom stopped just on the band of his jeans, fingers tugging lightly at them before he shushed Jinyoung. The sound of footsteps coming down the hall brought them both back down, Jinyoung desperately trying to stand upright when Yugyeom palmed him hard through his pants. Before he could moan into the air, Yugyeom had his hand over his mouth, whimpers stifled as he felt Yugyeom palm him again.

“You’re so hard.” Yugyeom whispered against Jinyoung’s ear, tongue tracing along the shell of his ear before they heard Youngjae’s voice.

“Yugyeom-ah? Jinyoung-hyung?” Youngjae called. “We have to leave soon, the others are getting restless and hungry.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as Yugyeom touched him harder, faster than he had before.

“What if Youngjae catches us?” Yugyeom purred. “Would you be embarrassed, Jinyoungie, or do you  _ like  _ that sort of thing?”

Jinyoung couldn’t object, his voice tearing through his throat and into the palm of Yugyeom’s hand as he came in his pants with a loud, resounding gasp. Yugyeom let out a quiet laugh, pulling away from Jinyoung to see if he could stand, but his knees knocked together and he practically fell to the ground. Yugyeom grabbed his flannel from the floor, tying it around the front of Jinyoung to hide the obvious cum stain in his jeans before he lifted him up from the floor, Jinyoung lazily burying his face in Yugyeom’s neck. Youngjae opened the door to find Jinyoung on Yugyeom’s back, and Yugyeom smiling at him.

“Youngjae-hyung!”

“You don’t have to call me that.” Youngjae said sheepishly.

“Jinyoung wore himself out trying to get that dance move right from earlier. Could you help me? Could you grab our bags and carry them for us?”

“Of course.” Youngjae said with a smile on his face, grabbing their bags from the floor and scooping up their phones or anything else they had left out. Yugyeom’s hand moved to the back of Jinyoung’s thigh, squeezing him in the way that said, “ _ Are you okay _ ?” Jinyoung took a second to respond, and kissed Yugyeom’s neck while Youngjae was distracted. A smile bloomed on Yugyeom’s face only a second later, clearly relieved that he hadn’t gone too far or upset Jinyoung with what he did. Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, mustering up what was left of his energy to hold onto Yugyeom as they started out of the dance studio and back outside, to their cars where they would go out for dinner. 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he’d be able to pull himself together enough to manage sitting through an entire dinner, especially with the uncomfortably sticky cum in his jeans, and his obvious hunger for Yugyeom. Youngjae didn’t bother talking while they walked outside, which Jinyoung silently appreciated. He still wasn’t sure if Youngjae had caught onto the things they did together, why Yugyeom and Jinyoung played around so innocently now instead of bullying each other or hitting each other until they bruised, but Jinyoung had the oddest feeling that Youngjae was the first to know.

When they arrived at the car, Jinyoung lazily stood up, his legs still feeling like jelly underneath him as he scooted in the back of the van, followed by Yugyeom and Youngjae on the other side. The car started up a second later, Jackson turning around to stare at Jinyoung.

“He looks tired! Why’d you wear yourself down like that, Jinyoung-ah?”

**Author's Note:**

> you kno what im still not over??? yugyeom's "the fight" performance on hit the stage im still wrecked from that i cannot BELIEVE
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!! ♥


End file.
